Running Out of Ink
by delusional-lady
Summary: What happens when a certain Fudomine student runs out of ink? A short idea of how Kamio Akira and Shinji Ibu became friends. :)


Running Out of Ink  
Written by: delusionallady  
Disclaimer: Don't look at me! I didn't do it! We all know the truth!  
A/N: The idea came up while I was putting my crazy thoughts on paper and I ran out of ink.

* * *

"First-years are required to attend the orientation for club activities later this afternoon. It will be held at the..bla..bla..bla.." 

Shinji Ibu, first year student at Fudomine High, diligently wrote down what his teacher was saying. It was the first day of school and he wanted to start everything right. It would not do him any good to stare out the window just like what the red head next to him was doing.

"Take this opportunity to develop your skills as a person and widen your social circle! Don't forget: Orientation begins at 4:00 P.M sharp."

Writing the time schedule on his notebook, Shinji wondered what club he should try out for. He really hadn't given any of the offers serious thought. He was about to write down the rest of the information when he realized that his pen had run out of ink.

_.. Why do I have to run out of ink at this very moment? How am I supposed to write now? I don't have a spare. It's not my fault. If only that weird sleeping kid on the bicycle didn't knock me over then perhaps I would still have an extra pen to use. Hmm, maybe I should just borrow from my new classmates. But I don't know anybody here. That red head doesn't even look like he's interested in making friends. Then again, he doesn't look like he's interested in using his pen either._

Without sparing another second, Shinji reached out to tap his seat mate. The guy turned to face him with a raised brow.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Shinji kept his face neutral. What was this kid's problem anyway?

"Can I borrow your pen? You're not using it and I need it to write what sensei is saying. I ran out of ink, you see. Besides, you can borrow my notes once I'm done. It's only fair if you allow me to use your pen. Of course, you can refuse if you want. But that would be awfully selfish of you. I don't like selfish people. They're really-!"

Kamio Akira stared at the young man beside him. He had never met anyone who talked like there was no tomorrow. Well- he **had**, actually. They could be quite annoying. He continued to stare as his classmate tried to continue talking with a pen that he shoved inside his mouth.

"You can pull it out already. I can't understand what you're saying," Kamio muttered as he scratched an itch behind his ear.

Shinji took the pen out and wiped it with his handkerchief. "I said thank you for letting me borrow your pen. Although I certainly don't recommend sticking it in other people's mouths. It's not very safe, you know. What if that person swallows it by accident or something? Then you'd be in big trouble. Still, I think you're a nice guy. I would certainly want to have you as my friend. My name is Shinji Ibu. What's yours?"

"Kamio Akira," Kamio answered, extending a handshake which the other accepted instantly.

Silence prevailed for a few minutes. It might be due to the fact that the teacher had glared at both of them. It was the first day of school and it wouldn't be proper if they both got sent to the principal's office or served the first detentions. Kamio wasn't really concerned about angering the teacher but chose to remain silent anyway. Shinji was not talking to him. On the other hand, he suspected that his newly made friend closed his mouth because he finally had a pen to write with.

A few minutes later, Shinji faced him again.

"What?" Kamio demanded, in the same tone he used earlier.

Shinji handed the pen back to him. "You're out of ink."

Kamio inspected the pen and murmured, "You're right."

Shinji nodded his head. "Of course I'm right. Obviously, it has run out of ink because I can't see what I'm writing anymore. Do you have a spare pen? I used to have one but I bumped into some sleeping kid earlier this morning and it fell down the gutter. Anyway, if you don't have one, we'll need to ask somebody else. You must help too because if I don't get to write then you won't get to share my notes. We might miss some pretty important stuff like changes in the schedule or our first assignment."

To shut him up, Kamio quickly borrowed a pen from another classmate and handed it to his friend.

"Here you go. And I hope it doesn't run out of ink again," he remarked.

Shinji glanced at him with a small smile, "I don't know. It is pretty fun to talk with you."

Kamio was a bit taken aback but shot a smile in return. "Yeah, whatever."

It was true that he had met motor mouths like Shinji before.. But this was the first time he actually liked the motor mouth. Perhaps school wasn't so bad after all..

**Owari**


End file.
